1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, down-scaling of semiconductor devices has proceeded rapidly, and devices with high integration and lower power consumption of semiconductor chips have been in demand.